Drunken Confessions
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: Kamen Rider Den-O. Momotaros realizes he loves Ryotaro, but he is reluctant to tell him. Fed up with the whole situation, Urataros, at the insistence of those on the Den-Liner, gets Momotaros drunk so that maybe he'll finally confess. Momo/Ryo


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.

**AN:** I came up with this idea while re-watching a few of my favorite parts in the new Den-O movie. The way Momotaros reacted when he saw Ryotaro again inspired me, and I came up with this!

**Warnings:** A couple of mentions of scenes in the movie, but nothing that will spoil anything so you're safe. Some cursing, but that's to be expected from Momotaros. Also, there is shonen-ai with kissing boys at the end. Finally, drunk then hung over Momotaros.

_**Drunken Confessions**_

Momotaros wasn't sure when it happened or even how it happened, but he did know a few things. There was nowhere he'd rather be than at Ryotaro's side, and he'd do anything to keep the Japanese male safe and happy.

He also knew exactly when he'd come to this realization. It was when he'd been forced back into the Muromachi Period, and he'd been separated from everyone. He'd been lonely. As much as he bitched about it being too crowded on the Den-Liner and when in Climax Form, he really missed Kameyaro, Kuma, Kozo, and the others, but the one he'd missed the most had been Ryotaro. He had even hung around the battles between the humans and oni, partially to get the sense of nostalgia and connection fighting the imajin-like creatures brought and partially in what he'd believed to be a futile hope that Ryotaro would show up like he always managed to, and then, miraculously, he did. The one right in front of him, though younger than he expected, had been Ryotaro. He'd been so overjoyed that he would've hugged him, clung to him despite the glaring size difference, if that Kohanakuso Onna hadn't kicked him exactly where he'd been shot earlier. That was the instant he knew that he never wanted to leave the other male again.

It wasn't until later, though, that he realized why. The red imajin had been thinking on it for weeks when he happened to overhear Urataros and Ryotaro scolding Ryutaros and trying to explain, again, exactly why the dragon imajin couldn't keep possessing Ryotaro to mess with Yuto's interactions with Airi. It was when Urataros had taken over, explaining the delicacies and differences in relationships and love, that Momotaros realized it. He had fallen in love with Ryotaro, but he couldn't, wouldn't, act on it. No matter how much me cared for his contractor, and even if by some miracle Ryotaro felt the same, it wouldn't work. Even putting aside the physical differences – after all his imajin form made certain things difficult if not down right impossible – the only time they could spend together, physically, was when Ryotaro was on the Den-Liner or Momotaros ended up possessing someone else, and both had their problems – the former being too crowded to spend any time alone together and the latter just seemed rather wrong. So the red imajin decided to stay Ryotaro's protector, from what exactly he couldn't be sure but knowing Ryotaro's luck something would come up.

Then the miracle he hadn't even acknowledged to himself that he was still hoping for happened. Owner announced to the four imajin that there was a way they could gain human forms – exactly like those they had while possess Ryotaro – without having to possess anyone, and all four imajin had leapt on the chance – each for their own reasons. With that, most of the barriers Momotaros had believed insurmountable were gone. He had his own human form without having to possess anyone else, which, in turn, meant he could spend time outside the Den-Liner without having to either revert to sand or rely on someone else. With those out of the way, that left just one more thing to be done. He had to confess to Ryotaro.

Easier said than done.

He'd been trying for weeks now, really he had. Every time he was around Ryotaro, whether the red-eyed male had gone to visit the Milk Dipper or Ryotaro had come to visit them on the Den-Liner, Momotaros tried. He'd open his mouth to say something or do something, _anything_, but every time he'd stop, his doubts making the words die in his throat and a flush rise to his face. It was getting so bad that even _Ryuta_ noticed, and it was pissing him off, which in turn caused him to be pissy to everyone and they were all getting fed up with the whole situation.

It was because of that, more than likely, that Kameyaro had taken him out to get him drunk off his ass. It was the blue-eyed male's hope – along with everyone else's on the Den-Liner – that, once Momotaros was drunk, they could find out exactly what the hell was pissing him off and deal with it. That was why, after several alcoholic drinks, Urataros was using his famous silver tongue to pry answers out of his reluctant sempai, and, once he had them, he came up with his own plan.

That was what led him to the Milk Dipper's door at three in the morning with a completely sloshed Momotaros sitting down beside him while they waited for Ryotaro to come and open the door. When the Japanese boy did, Urataros handed the red imajin – who seemed more than happy to be in his contractor's company –over, with some excuse about not wanting a hung over Momotaros and a hyperactive Ryuta together in the same room the next day, and left without a backward glance and with a silent prayer that it would work.

Ryotaro shook his head as he looked down at the drunken former imajin currently clinging to him and wondered what exactly Urataros was planning. Suppressing a sigh, Ryotaro said, "Come on Momotaros, let's get you into bed so you can sleep off the alcohol."

"Ryotaro's the best," the red-eyed male slurred as they made their way slowly up the stairs, "unlike some stupid turtle. Damn bastard challenged me to a drinking contest. Hah, I showed him."

As Momotaros's words trailed off into some incoherent muttering about stupid turtles and idiot people in bars who didn't know when to leave things the hell alone, Ryotaro thought he got at least part of the picture. Considering the blue-eyed male had seemed completely sober when he'd dropped Momotaros off, he either had extremely high tolerance to alcohol or he had tricked the red imajin into thinking he was drinking to get the man drunk for his own reasons. Ryotaro was putting his money on the latter.

"Hey Ryotaro," Momotaros said, speaking up again as Ryotaro set him down on the bed, "you know I like you right?"

Figuring it was just more drunken rambling, Ryotaro responded, "Yes Momotaros, I know, and I like you too."

At this Momotaros seemed to frown before he said, "No I mean I _really_ like you Ryotaro. I love you." And with that, Momotaros grabbed the front of Ryotaro's pajamas and pulled him down into a heated, albeit sloppy, kiss that left the brunette breathless. Whatever Ryotaro expected next, it certainly wasn't Momotaros promptly passing out, keeling over sideways on the bed.

Smiling softly and wondering if the imajin would remember any of this in the morning, Ryotaro pushed Momotaros the rest of the way onto the bed, covered him with a blanket, and left the room with a quiet, "And I love you too."

When Momotaros woke the next morning with a headache pounding in his skull in a room that was most definitely not on the Den-Liner, his first reaction was to curse the blue imajin's name and set out to find said imajin and beat the shit out of him – sure the other had dropped him off in some strange place for shits and giggles. His second reaction was panic as he spotted a picture frame across the room with a picture of Ryotaro in his high school uniform. That damn Kameyaro had purposefully dropped him off, drunk and probably very talkative, at the house of the person he loved and had yet to confess to. The bastard was going to pay.

Momotaros winced as he sat up and his headache spike. Ok, the turtle would pay _after_ he got some damn painkillers to get rid of the fucking headache. Stumbling out of bed, the red-eyed male slowly made his way downstairs where he could definitely smell fresh coffee brewing, not sure if he should be happy or even more panicked as he was it was Ryotaro himself who was fixing two cups of coffee in the still closed Milk Dipper. He decided to be grateful when the other male turned, smiled, and handed him a bottle of painkillers along with the cup of coffee.

"Morning Momotaros," Ryotaro said, obviously trying to hide his amusement at the other male's predicament.

The red streaked male could barely manage a grunt – much to Ryotaro's amusement – before he popped open the bottle of pills and downed a couple with his first mouthful of coffee. After about ten minutes and a few more gulps of the brown brew, Momotaros was feeling human enough to return Ryotaro's greeting with a simple grunted, "Moring," while a very faint, almost imperceptible flush crossed his face.

"So," Ryotaro started after another moment of silence, "did you have fun last night? I'm surprised you let Urataros take you out and get you drunk."

The flush deepened slightly while Momotaros mumbled something mostly unintelligible, besides the words "Kameyaro", "bastard", and something about his Momosword, which caused Ryotaro to laugh – knowing the red imajin wasn't likely to actually go through with his threat.

After another moment, Momotaros asked hesitantly, "Oi, Ryotaro. What happened when the Kameyaro dropped me off here last night?"

Ryotaro shot him a surprised look before responding, "You mean you don't remember?"

Momotaros flushed lightly again and scowled before he snapped, "Of course not. If I remembered, I wouldn't be asking, would I?"

Ryotaro just smiled before he answered, "Well, you were rather drunk. You were saying various different things about stupid turtles and drinking contests. You also insulted a few people who had irritated you at the bar."

Momotaros nodded in relief that it seemed he hadn't actually spilled his biggest secret. His relief was washed away, however, at Ryotaro's next words.

"You also said you loved me," Ryotaro stated, eyes boring into the top of the red imajin's skull as said imajin kept his eyes firmly locked on his coffee cup. "Did you mean it?"

There was silence for a moment as he watched the color on Momotaros's face deepen to match the streak in his hair before Ryotaro said firmly, "Momotaros."

Flustered, frustrated, Momotaros said, "Yes, alright God damn it! I-I fucking love you. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. Hell! I just want to be near you...I just-I...fuck."

With that, Momotaros slumped even further in his chair, not wanting to see Ryotaro's reaction. He certainly didn't expect the other male to come around the counter and wrap his arms around him from behind before saying, "I love you too Momotaros."

Ryotaro couldn't hold back the laugh at the look of sheer disbelief Momotaros sent him before the red-eyed male pulled him down into a kiss very reminiscent of the one they shared last night.

As Ryotaro pulled back and smiled at him before going back around the counter to fix breakfast, Momotaros couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips. Maybe he wouldn't actually kill the turtle after all.


End file.
